


Wet

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Couples that clean blood off of each other are couples that stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. I know the last two prompts have been super short, but the one for tomorrow will be at least 1000 words, I promise.  
> Moving on, I'd like to say that the tub is pool-like cue all the fooling.  
> I'm not exactly happy about this one, but eh, I needed an excuse to mention the braided hair with spikes hehe

“Done” said Gendry

The last spike fell on the floor with a rather silent thud sprinkling drops of blood around it. It was like a silent agreement between the two of them, Gendry braids her hair with spikes for battle, he undo it after the battle. Arya ruffled her hair a little. The spikes did their job very well, but it didn't prevent lots of blood to get in Arya’s hair. She didn’t necessary mind it, but it was annoying. Mainly because she had to wash her hair two times and secondly because-

“Bldblblah”

Because Gendry loved to pour water over her head when she wasn’t prepared. Arya shook her head the way Nymeria does when she wants to dry herself. The tips of her hair whipped Gendry’s face, but he only chuckled. Arya glared at him.

“Will you ever inform me before doing that?”

Gendry only looked at her, smiling like a fool.

“You look lovely covered in the blood of your enemies.” he said ignoring her previous question completely.

He was just being honest there. Arya was beautiful no matter what, but there was something special about the way she lifted her sword after a battle, victorious smile on her face, bloodstains on her armour, blood dripping from the steel spikes braided in her hair. She looked fierce and breathtaking.

“I’m not completely covered in blood now, that’s the point of bathing stupid.” she said, but she smiled.”You’re in a worst condition that I am.” she remarked.

Arya took one of the dry cloth, dipped it in water and began to scrub his face clean. Dried blood was a nightmare, but Gendry making silly faces at her compensate for it.

“How did you even got this blood splashed all over your face?” she questioned.

“I was aiming for a sword and a moron got his head in the way of my hammer. His ill luck.” he shrugged.

“You’re done.” she said after few moments taking few steps back admiring Gendry’s clean face like it was her own masterpiece.

“I think that was most of the blood. Now let’s get to the serious bath.”Gendry said, turning towards the tub.

“Mhm.” said Arya coming beside him and hugging him. 

Gendry’s muscles relaxed as Arya’s trailed her fingers along his bare back. He was about to tell her they can fool around after they bath, but he didn’t get the chance too. The little devil pushed him in the tub. He came back to surface, spitting water. Arya was staying on the side of the tub, smirking at him, arms crossed over her chest.

“Aw, looks like you weted yourself.” she said mockingly.

“I’m not gonna be the only one.” he muttered before grabbing Arya’s ankles.

She didn’t even flinch.

“You can’t drag me in. I’d fall on my back and hurt myself.” she knew he won’t do that.

Gendry smirked darkly and seconds later he threw Arya over his shoulder, her collision with the water splashing all around the tub.

Arya appeared back to surface slowly, with a deadly glare.

“Wanna fight ser?” 

Gendry’s eyes twinkled.

“Normal fighting or our special figh-” he didn’t get the chance to finish that, because Arya fling herself at him, making his head go underwater.

It didn’t stay like that for long, though, Gendry grabbed her waist and pushed her over his shoulder once he came back to surface. He spun around just in time to catch her before she would attack again. Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

“I won.” he said against her lips.

“We’ll see about that. We only got started.” she said reaching for his breeches.


End file.
